Open Doors
by Writin'OffCoffee
Summary: now changed to a story because a lot of people want more! dean is jelous of rory and jess and wants to get rory back. roryjess.
1. a morning at the diner

**A/N- this is another oneshot I wrote about rory and jess.**

**You have to love those oneshots! This one takes place during the 3rd season when rory and jess are just starting to have a beginning to their blossoming relationship.**

**this is what could have happened one morning at the diner. Meant for all those people who seriously need some romance in their life at the moment!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer- I wish I owned Gilmore girls but sadly I don't own that or milo.**

Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's diner on a gorgeous late fall morning.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai greeted the diner owner, sitting on a stool. "Coffee please."

Rory sat next to her mother, looking around for a younger diner boy. A strong one with perfectly jelled hair.

"Looking for lover boy?" lorelai teased her daughter, knowing Rory's very strong like for Jess Mariano. Rory blushed at being caught and turned back to her mother.

A pair of muscular arms suddenly circled her waist.

"Hey," Jess whispered in her ear making her grown hot.

"Hey Jess,' she said with a smile turning to kiss him.

"Not in the diner," Luke braked as he saw their lips meet. He pointed his finger outside.

Jess took Rory's hand and let her out. He pressed her up against the diner door to make Luke mad, and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving the fact that she was in his embrace.

He let go of her long enough to give her one of those so rare smiles of his. Rory's heart lifted because eh only smiled for her.

Lorelai and Luke watched form inside. Lorelai sighed and smiled. She didn't completely trust Jess, but he seemed to make her daughter so happy. And he had smiled at her; that was amazing. She never saw Jess smile.

"He really like her doesn't he?" lorelai commented.

"Guess he does," Luke said grumpily because he knew Jess was making him mad on purpose.

Outside Jess was busy kissing he neck.

"So do you want to do something tonight/" Rory asked tightening her grip around his waist.

"Don't you have Friday night dinner?"

"Yeah, but that's not until seven. We could hang out before. I won't have as much homework."

He nodded and kissed her on the lips. She responded and soon they were making out.

Jess suddenly felt a harsh touch on his shoulder. He took his lips of Rory and turned around. Dean was standing in front of him an angry glare on his face.

"Hey bagboy," Jess said, pulling Rory closer to him. She followed leaning into Jess.

"I need to get to the diner. You're blocking y way," he barked angrily.

"Aren't we?" Jess loved torturing Dean.

Dean looked as if he was going to say something mean, but instead resided to just, "Can you just move?"

Jess smirked, and kissed Rory passionately one more time. Dean watched angrily.

"Here you go bagboy."

Dean glared t him one last time, and went inside.

Rory smiled at Jess. She didn't seem mad or annoyed.

"You really don't like him do you?"

He shook his head and gave her a small kiss.

"But I do like you…a lot…"

She blushed and clung to his waist.

"Let's go inside, I gotta finish my coffee."

They made their way inside with their arms around each other.

**A/N- I know this was probably a tad weird, but I hope most of you liked it anyway! Don't forget to review; they really help! this could make a great story, but I need to know if I should continue making it one!**


	2. Jelousy

A/N- because I got enough reviews, I'm going to make this a story instead of a oneshot. Hopefully lots of people will enjoy it.

Dean watched Rory and jess come back into the diner. Oh how he hated him! He was no good for her!

The other thing that bothered him most is the way she acted round jess. She had never clung to him so tight, or kissed him so passionately.

He watched as Jess whispered in her ear making her smile on of her pretty smiles that made her blue eyes shine.

"You have to hurry up," lorelai said seeing her come back in.

Rory nodded and began gulping down her coffee.

"So you guys have plans after school

Ýeah we're hanging out," Rory said with a secretive smile.

Lorelai smiled back.

Rory turned and caught dean staring at her. She had not talked to him since their break-up and wasn't planning to anytime soon. But now that he was staring at her and she had caught him, she gave him a small smile.

"I have to get to school," she told lorelai, standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweets."

She leaned across the counter and placed a small kiss on Jess's lips.

"I'll see you after school Jess."

He nodded.

She walked out leaving lorelai, Luke, Jess, and Dean. Not a good combination.

"I guess I'd better get going as well,' lorelai said uncomfortably.

"See you later.' Luke looked up and nodded, but the boys made no answer.

After a moment Jess said, 'I'm going."

It seemed as if everyone was leaving in turn.

Dean got up and followed him. It seemed like his anger had gotten the best of him.

"Jess," he called.

Jess turned around in mild surprise.

"What do you need bagboy/"

"Stay away form Rory!" he burst out, unable to control is tongue.

Jess smirked. He couldn't believe this guy still believed he had a chance with her.

"Can't do that; she's my girlfriend."

"You know she doesn't want you. She could never want someone like you!"

"Well can't agree with you there either. She did seem to choose me over you, and I don't think she's anywhere close to being tired of me. After all you and I both saw how she kissed me."

Jess then smirked and walked off.

Jerk, he thought.

Dean stood staring at Jess's form walking away, admitting bitterly that that was true. But still in his mind he felt he had to get Rory back anyway he could.

A/N- now we're getting some action.

Hope you review and keep up.

I really appreciate it!

Thanks!


End file.
